


Deal for a Life

by MissTantabis



Series: The Tale of the two Sisters [1]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Origin Story, Other, Preseries, Thriller, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7896673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTantabis/pseuds/MissTantabis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For years and centuries Luna has lived with the fact, that nopony has ever seen her night. Her subjects shun it away, despite for what she has done for them. Her own sister starts to foccus on her duties, overseeing the troubles of her younger sibling. Luna is filled with hate, anger, bitterness, sadness and jealousy. A dangerous mixture.</p><p>Her life changes, when she meets a dark, shadowy Alicorn during one faithful night. This mare shows sympathie and caring. She tries to help Luna the best she can. When Luna fails to ask Celestia for a very certain favour, the time of ignorance had reached its limits. Desperate, angry, sad and frustrated Luna agrees for a deal, that will change her entire life....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deal for a Life

The sky was changing its colour. The soft and fading light sent one last greeting as the day started to die. Luna stood on her balcony and watched the wonderful show. Deep red, which had a golden shimmer in the horizon. The more the sun drowned the darker the sky became. It already had a violet tone.

_ Beautiful. _ A cool wind caressed her long mane. It floated around her like thick syrup. Blue with several white dots. Her mane was like a piece of the night sky during the warm summer. Her own coat was darker. Luna's horn glowed. The blue aura was reaching for something unseen. It was far away from her sight, yet Luna knew it so very well as if it stood next to her.

The moon reacted to her touch like an old friend. It showed its silver gloom on the horizon as the sun finally died. Luna closed her eyes and sighted deep. Her own magic was pumping through her veins like cool water. The mare ducked down and jumped upwards. Her wings swirled the air up as she flew higher and higher.

It was a familiar routine. The moon followed its bearer like a dog. It followed the slow movement as Luna flew upwards to the highest place. Black sea around her and behind her back the silver, huge coin, she loved so much. Luna's eyes flashed open and turned white as she made the stars blossom. They appeared out of the darkness like ice flowers, floating on a pond.

Luna sighted sadly. Her glance searched around. Nopony had come to see her, rising the moon. Not a single mare, stallion or even a foal.  _ Why do they always stay at home, when this happens? _ Luna had never seen any of her subjects, when the shadows fell. They hide away in their homes and waited for her sister's sunny day.

Luna shook her head.  _ Maybe I can at least ask Tia, if she wants to join me. _ The Moon Princess flew back to her sister's balcony. Her own tower was in the west, while Celestia's laid in the east. Just like the sun moved. It rose in the east and went to bed in the west.

The East Tower was the complete opposite from the West Tower. White marble, golden ornaments, red carpets and orange curtains. Several shades of green and yellow. The whole place celebrated the day and the mare, who brought it.

Luna was slowly walking through the long halls. The huge windows usually were floated by the sun's light, but now darkness creeped through every slit and welcomed the Princess. The silver light shone cold like ice and painted pale shadows on the floor. The corridor let to Celestia's bedchambers.

A huge, dark brown double folding door marked the end of the corridor. Two silhouettes of an Alicorn – a winged unicorn – were crafted in the wood. The golden handles were decorated with simple red jewellery. And of course the door was closed. Luna hang her head. She almost always saw this door closed, whenever she went through the East Wing of the castle. Not a big surprise. During that time most ponies slept.

Luna stepped towards the door. She lifted an hoof and knocked against it. „Tia?“, she asked feebly. Her voice sounded so thin. As if her hope to get a response had died. Perhaps it actually did. Luna had seen this door closed so often and she feared, that the now following conversation would be the same sad routine.  _ Still I have to try it. Maybe she has got time now. _

Luna pushed the door opened a slit and peeked through it. „Celestia?“, she asked again. Her older sister was laying in her bed. The blanket was partly pulled over her body. As fair as Luna was dark. Celestia's white coat gleamed in the dull light of the room and her long, rainbow coloured mane floated around her like silk under water.

„Yes, little sister?“, asked Celestia and looked up. Luna scratched her ankles nervously and looked down. „I was wondering, if you want to see my moon rise“, the young mare stammered, „We could watch it together. You do not have to stay up the whole night. Just until noon, if you want. I wouldn't mind that.“

Celestia sighted low and closed her eyes. „I am very sorry, Luna“, she explained, „But I cannot see your moon rise tonight. Tomorrow the leader of the Gryffons comes to a very important meeting. It would make a bad impression if I am falling asleep during this meeting. Therefore I cannot join you tonight. Maybe another time. Now fulfil your duty, little sister, while I get some sleep.“

And Celestia placed her head on her front legs and closed her eyes. Luna swallowed. „Okay, fine“, she breathed. Very carefully the young Princess stepped back and closed the door. She turned her head away as the tears started to burn in her eyes. Luna blinked to destroy them, before they could ran down her face and soak into her fur.

_ It is fine. It is perfectly fine. I can stay this night awake...alone. _ As usual. Whenever Luna had knocked on Celestia's door, her sister always had said, that she could not watch her night, because she needed her strength to raise the sun, because she had certain duties and meetings tomorrow, that were very important. Sometimes Luna felt like her big sister were just making excuses. Why didn't she want to join her during such a marvellous night?

The wind caressed the feather's on Luna's wings and played with her mane as she flew over the city. It laid dark beneath her, the windows were dull and closed. Nopony walked over the streets. No one looked up. Silence swallowed every sound. Luna felt like she was alone on the world. Perhaps she was. She was shunned by the other ponies and by her own sister. If she died due to some accident, nopony would have noticed.

Luna had passed the town and now landed in the forest. The trees surrounded her. Dark, creepy guardians. Their leaves whispered in the wind. The valley laid deep in the Everfree Forest. Its long grass grew rich and wild. The night had its own music: The song of the owl, the chirping of the Nightingale, the rustling of the bushes in the rhythm of the animals, which walked passed them.

Luna was sitting by the shore of a pond. Its clear, rich blue water shimmered silver in her moon's light. The waves trembled and on them trembled her own reflection. It twisted it as if her own beauty melt. So what? Nopony saw her. They only saw Celestia and her sun.

_ Why don't they adore me? _ Luna sighted sadly as she kept starring at her reflection.  _ Celestia has no right to boast and drown in the glory she has. Can't they see the wonders I create? I have protected them from Sombra and Discord with the same fury and temper Celestia had. And this is how they thank me? By shunning me away and praising Celestia as if she was the sole ruler of Equestria. _

Luna laid down on the shore and placed her hooves in the cool water. It softly caressed her fur. Tears dropped down her cheeks like rain drops as with another low and sad cry the Moon Princess placed her chin on the soft grass. Her body shivered as the pain in her heart overwhelmed her. It was deep like a fresh wound. Luna buried her face in the ground as the tears ran down, inexorable.

„What have I done wrong?“, cried Luna, „Tell us, my subjects, is thy Princess of the Night not good enough?“ „Hush, child. You have done nothing wrong.“ Her head jerked upwards. Luna perked her ears. She had not suspected to hear somepony answer her question. The smooth, soft, smoky voice had come from behind her.

Luna turned her head around. Tears still glittered on her cheeks, but now the surprise had stopped her crying. In the shadow of the trees stood a fog-like, shadowy mare. She had cyan, dragon-like eyes with small slits as pupils, a long horn and a pair of wings. Their glance met. „Who are you?“, asked Luna quietly. She had never seen this mare before. The stranger smiled as she replied: „I am a friend.“

The mare transformed into purple mist and flew towards Luna, where she materialized herself back. Luna laid there and looked up at the dark Shadow Alicorn. She was taller then the Princess of the Night, almost had Celestia's size. But she looked beautiful. Her coat was as black as the sky above them, but there were no white dots for stars in it.

„Do you mind, if I accompany you?“, the mare asked. Luna gasped. _Somepony wants to join me during the night!_ It was so surreal. It almost felt like a dream. It was more then Luna had ever hoped for. „Of course!“, Luna stammered happily, again tears, running down her face. But this time it were tears of joy. „Make yourself comfortable.“

„Thank you, Luna.“ The Shadow Alicorn slowly nestled herself in the cool grass next to the Princess. They both fell silenced. Luna eyed the stranger curiously. The mare's mane was floating and twisting around her like fog or mist. She had placed her head in her neck and eyed the stars above them. Luna too looked up.

The night sky stretched above them in all this beauty and glory. Thousands of stars covered the black sea like tiny, white dots. The moon swam in the waves, a huge, round, silver coin. Cool air flew around and caressed everything. Some shooting stars flew by. If one looked closely one could see some galaxies as a swirling, dark violet mist, which faded in the distance, because they were so far away.

„Beautiful“, said the Shadow Alicorn and smiled, „Your night sky is just wonderful.“ Luna's eyes brightened up. „You like it?“, she asked. „Yes“, the mare responded, „Every constellation, every single star looks so well made and so precisely placed.“ Luna laid on her back, so she could be more comfortable. „I have named every constellation“, she explained proudly, „Every single star.“

The dark mare transformed herself back into shadow. She swirled around Luna, before the mare laid on her back as well and looked up. She softly touched one of Luna's hooves with her own. The blue mare blushed.  _ I never thought, that somepony would be so interested in my night sky. It is the first time someone says something like this to me. _ Luna's smile was too big for her face. She enjoyed the warmth of the shadowy body next to her. Having somepony, who actually liked her and her night, made her happier then she could ever express.

They kept gazing at the stars. Luna lifted one hoof and pointed at several constellations and stars, while she explained: „This constellation is called Ursa Minor. There is also an Ursa Major somewhere. And over there, this one is called Canis Minor. Do you see this blinking star? That is Sirius. He is a part of the dog constellation. That galaxy there I have named Andromeda. Oh and right above us is the Northern Star. It guides lost ponies back to their home.“

The Shadow Alicorn's mane caressed Luna's cheek as she whispered once more: „It is beautiful. You put so much hard work in it. Impressive.“Luna's smile faded and she sighted low. „Not that any other pony would have noticed.“ Her voice sounded bitter. Her face eclipsed and she furrowed her brow.

The cyan eyes rested on her. A soft touch of the smoke mane and the Shadow Alicorn breathed beneath her ear: „What is the matter, Luna?“ Luna slowly stood up. She shook herself like someone, who just came out of the water. The mare slapped her wings through the air. Low anger burned in her veins. Sadness, depression and the bitterness formed a thick knot in her throat, which shoked her.

Finally Luna bruted out: „It is not fair! Those ponies, they only care for Tia. They are always awake during her sunny days and they greet her, when she comes. They adore her. I can see that. But they never greet me. They do not come out to see my night. I don't understand, why they hide away from it. What is it, they fear? I don't deserve this fear and hate. Is it so wrong for them to see the things like I do? Why can't they love me as they love Celestia? Is this not my royal right?“

The Shadow Alicorn stood up. She stayed silent and watched the Princess of the Night. Luna's mane and tail were floating faster and she rose to her hind legs. The atmosphere seemed to freeze. Cold anger and sadness. Luna had locked up her feelings for too long. And now they all came out like a geyser of hot water.

„It is not just that!“ Luna landed on her front legs and lowered her head. Tears of anger floated down her face. Her mane caressed the grass. Her voice became quiet and low: „It is also because of Celestia. Not even my own sister bothers to see my night sky. Whenever I come to her and ask her, if she wants to join me this night, she always makes some excuse for not coming. Since the Crystal Empire is gone, she is so firm and strict. Celestia is focussed on her duties. I sometimes feel like one of the servants and not like her sister. Why is she threatening me in that way? She should not be the ruler in front of me, but my big sister first.“

Luna digged in the ground. „She keeps telling me, that everything is fine. But she has no idea of the emptiness in my heart. She never felt a loneliness like I feel. My subjects shun me and my own sister is so harsh towards me. It actually hurts.“ The Moon Princess whimpered once more. „Why does nopony understand?“

Purple black fog caressed her legs and her own shadow started to grow, before it transformed itself into the Shadow Alicorn. The mare floated above her, her legs a shadowy, fog like mass. „I understand“, she said, „You have been threaten in a bad way and you have every right to feel angry. It is not nice from those meddling ponies to shun you and your beautiful night away. You put so much work in it. Much more then Celestia could ever do with her sun. So why are they only caring for her?“

The Shadow Alicorn became the mist once more, before she materialized right next to Luna and softly wrapped a wing around her shoulder. The blue mare looked up at the other one. „I am sure“, the Shadow Alicorn said, „if the ponies could see your night, they would love it and adore you just as much as they adore your sister. You just need a chance to show it to them.“

Luna's sad and depressed face brightened up. A thine smile twitched at her lips. „Yeah“, she said, „You are right.“ She snuggled into the snake-like neck and felt the dark mane, caressing her forehead and own mane. Feathered wings arrayed her in a soft, dark embrace. They just stood there and for the very first time after a long period of sadness and depression, Luna felt a glimpse of hope, joy and love.

The sky started to brighten up. Red glow caressed the violet sea of night. Celestia was starting to raise the sun. The Shadow Alicorn softly pushed Luna aside. „I must leave“, she said and turned around to step into the forest. „Wait!“, called the Moon Princess and jumped into her path. „Will you come the next night?“

A small smile, followed by a soft chuckle. „If that's what you wish“, the Shadow Alicorn said. Luna added: „One more thing. I didn't quite caught your name.“ „Call me“ – the mare transformed herself into mist and floated around Luna, before she left her and flew towards the moon – „Nightmare, child.“

„ _If the ponies could see your night, they would love it and adore you just as much as they adore your sister. You just need a chance.“_ Luna was slowly walking from left to right in front of the entrance to the throne room. Her ears twitched thoughtfully and she had lowered her head. The guards followed her movement with firm glances, but they did not interrupted her.

_ I am still not sure, if I can do this. _ Luna's head jerked upwards and she stared at the entrance. Uneasy the Alicorn stood there, one hoof half in the air as if she was about to continue walking. She had often asked Celestia for simple things and now she was about to ask for something great and important. What if she would not allow it?  _ „You just need a chance.“ _ Luna shook her head firmly. Celestia loved her. She would surely allow it.

_ A chance.... _ Luna stepped forwards. She softly knocked against the door. „Tia?“, the mare asked. „Come inside, Luna“, the respond could be heard through the wood. Two guards opened the door. They saluted next to the entrance. The throne room was white and large. A red carpet leaded towards the podest, where two thrones stood. One for Celestia and one for Luna. Two carpets hang down beside them. They both showed the silhouette of an alicorn. One fabric was yellow, the other one was blue.

Celestia sat on her throne. In front of her floated a parchment, on which she scribbled several notes, before she used her magic to let the letter disappear with a soft poof. Next to her throne laid several papers on a table, which probably meant, she had done this paper work the whole morning.

Celestia lowered her actual parchment role and placed it softly on the table, together with the quill. „What is it, little sister?“, she asked. Her voice sounded calm, yet Luna heard the strictness of the ruler underneath it. The dawn coloured eyes rested on the mare. The younger sister ducked down almost instinctively.  _ Just a chance.... _ Luna shook her head. She needed to remember, why she had come here.

Still there was a lump in her neck. Luna took a deep breath. Finally she asked shyly: „I was wondering, if we could let the night last just a little bit longer. Please. I am not asking for much. Just an hour or two more!“ Luna took a step forwards. Her urge to utter her wish burned in her body. Her eyes rested on Celestia as if she could force the answer, she begged to hear, from her lips.

Celestia sighted and turned her head away. She closed her eyes. „Sister, if I fulfil your wish, then you will soon ask for the night to last even longer“, she declared, „We cannot interfere in the circle of day and night. If we do so, we destroy the sensitive balance of many beings. Our subjects need the sunlight and day to harvest their food properly. Just as they need their slumber at night, so they have the strength to go through the day. I already explained this matter to you. How often must I explain it to you, Luna? Day and night have to stay in their balance and we won't change that.“

Luna flinched. Celestia had not even looked her in the eye. She had talked with a firm, sharp and almost cold voice. Every word was another sword, thrown into her heart. Jealousy and bitterness. A bleeding wound. And it was deep.

One of the guards walked through the room. He almost pushed Luna aside as he made his way to the throne. The stallion cleared his throat and whispered something urgently in Celestia's ear. The Solar Princess nodded simply and said: „I will be along shortly.“ Her dawn coloured eyes rested on Luna and they were without any expression. Just pure seriousness.

„Luna, the gryphon leader has just arrived. He and I must discuss an actual matter of great importance between our nations. So please, go and play quietly.“ Luna dropped her head. She closed her eyes and fought down the urge to whimper. _Just one chance...._ „Now ran along, little sister.“ As soon as Celestia had finished her sentence the great double folding door closed and one might caught the glimpse of blue fur.

The night embraced Luna like a welcoming friend. Her wings were furiously bashing through the air. This time she had not asked her sister, if she wanted to join her this night. Instead she had just flown towards Everfree to hide herself under the dark trees. Her fur was wet with tears.

Luna stumbled at her landing and flopped on the shore. The blue mare did not even care to get up. She buried her face in her hooves and started to cry. The high-pitched sound cut through the air like a dagger of sound. Tears rained down and Luna sniffed and swallowed the salty liquid every time she again started to whimper.

The animals of the Everfree Forest were avoiding the Princess as if they could sense her pain. An open wound. Luna thought, she could feel it grew even wider.  _ It is just not fair! I only asked for something so simple. And she rejected me. I am only asking for a chance. And it slips away from my hooves. _ Celestia had no right to threat her that way. Why couldn't she see how much her action hurt? After all her sister had everything: love, glory, friends. Luna wanted this admiration as well. But Celestia was focussed on her duties. Only her duties. That was all that mattered to her.

„Oh, Luna, I am so sorry.“ Luna's ears went upwards and she turned around. The mare let out a cry of relief and joy. „Nightmare! You came!“ The Shadow Alicorn softly materialized in front of her and allowed the young Princess to wrap her front legs around her. Luna clutched at the long neck and buried her face into the dark fur. Nightmare softly wrapped her wings around the mare and placed her chin Luna's forehead. „Of course, I came, Luna“, she whispered caringly, „Why shouldn't I?“

Luna kept sobbing. Nightmare whispered: „If they do not want to come around, why don't you just take what you want?“ The mare looked up. Tears ran down her face. „What do you mean?“, she asked weary. Nightmare rose a few feet above her. Her wings were softly moving back and forwards. Her shadowy body caressed the grass beneath her. Nightmare put her head aside and her mane fell around her like a waterfall. Her next words were as tempting as a pile of sweets: „If they do not want to see your night, then why don't you bring the night to them?“

Luna stood up and lifted her head. Her ears pieked up. She looked above the Shadow Alicorn. The wind softly moved the strands of her mane. The young princess said: „I am not sure, if I can do this. I do not want them to hate me. I want to be loved, not to be feared. Besides I doubt, that I have the power to overthrow Celestia.“ She lowered her glance and confessed: „I am not even sure, if I want that.“

Nightmare chuckled softly. „Oh, Luna, you doubt yourself too much“, she found, „Those ponies are not worthy to be loved. Besides sometimes it is better to be feared instead of being loved.“ Luna's head jerked upwards. „But...!“, she protested, but the dark mare cut her short: „Just think about Celestia. If your sister truly loved you, she would have listened to what you have to say and granted you your wish. She does not want to admit it, but she fears you. Otherwise she would not be so obsessed with her rules. The ponies underestimate your powers. But most of all: You underestimate yourself.“

Luna fell silent. She tried to find a word of respond to defend her sister, but her maw was dry. The mare turned her head away. She opened and closed her wings nervously. What if Nightmare was right? After all Celestia really was strict. She had not even tried to understand her. She just came up with some excuses and her rules. What kind of sister did that? Shouldn't Celestia have tried to listen? Was this what one called love?

Nightmare transformed herself into mist and appeared right behind Luna. She snuggled against her. „See it that way, Luna“, the mare responded, „Your sister had already betrayed you. So you are just bringing justice back. After all this harmony cannot be normal. This peace. You are just on the other side of the dream pool. Celestia does not allow you to fulfil your potential. Your night deserves more attention. But your own sister is holding you back. She makes ponies value her for she spreads rumours about the night being something one should fear. And those fools believe her.“

Luna looked at Nightmare. Those words...they sounded so true. And they even numbed her worries. Luna would never dare to go against her sister. But seeing it that way, it justified it. Celestia had been the one, who had made the mistake. She had betrayed her own sister by simply not loving her back and claiming all the citizens for herself.

The Shadow Alicorn softly placed a hoof on her own chest and added with a bright smile: „I could help you to become what you are meant to be.“ Her mane softly caressed Luna's cheek and turned her head towards the pond. Luna met her own reflection with her glance. It was no longer her. Or it still looked like her, but only in parts. Instead she had a dark coat and wore silvery armour. Her own moon shone behind her and all citizens bowed to her.

Luna smiled at the vision. She trembled. This was her greatest dream. „You could do that?“, she stammered. Nightmare was floating backwards and stopped a few steps behind the blue mare. „With my help“, she responded, „you could take your rightful place. You could defeat Celestia and make the night last forever. If your sister no longer has to look after her sun, she has all the time to spend with you. And she can really love you.“

Luna again felt tears in her eyes. She carefully wished them away.  _ This would be wonderful. _ Her sister. Luna missed Celestia being a sister and not a ruler. And if Nightmare was right, she could help her also to be loved and adored by her subjects. They could see her night and she would finally get what she deserved.

Luna kept staring at the reflection. Behind her Nightmare rose to speak: „Oh, there is just one more thing.“ The blue mare turned around and rose her eyebrow. „We have not discussed the subject of payment. You cannot get something for nothing you know. My help should not be regarded as granted.“

Luna whispered: „I do not regard it as granted. What do you want? I could give you gold or jewellery or....“ Nightmare Moon chuckled and her shadowy tail softly placed itself on the Princess' maw, silencing her. „I do not ask for such things“, she responded.

Nightmare tilted her head aside once more. Her mane bulged itself in the wind, before it snuggled against her once more, rippling and dancing around her long neck. „The deal is rather simple“, explained the Shadow Alicorn with a short, cunning smile on her face, „My service in exchange for your body.“

_ What? _ Luna gasped in surprise. She ran over her legs with her hooves and eyed them. „My body?“, she repeated, „What use could my body have for you?“Nightmare sighted and rolled her eyes. „Let's say it in other words“, she clarified, „I will make all your wishes come true, everything you ever wanted from life. But in exchange I am allowed to possess you for the rest of your life. My true powers can only unfold if I share heart, body, mind and soul with another being.“

Nightmare bent down and softly caressed Luna's throat with her mane. „Dreams for a life“, she summoned up the deal, „Fair enough?“The young Princess looked into those cyan eyes. They seemed a bit sinister, but could those eyes lie?  _ Don't be a fool! Nightmare is your friend! She is the only pony, who cares and understands you. And she offers you so much. How can you say no? _

„Fair enough“, responded Luna and nodded firmly. Nightmare's eyes seemed to bright up for a couple of seconds and devilish joy filled the smile on her lips. She became shadow once more. The mist floated around Luna. It slowly made contact with her fur, soaked through it, until it reached the bones.

Luna opened her wings. Behind her the full moon bathed the sight of the transformation. Up from her legs the Moon Princess' coat darkened, until it was as black as night. Her tail turned fog-like and became dark blue, sprinkled with white stars. Her wings partly shaped like the one of a bat. Luna's glance filled with determination as the transformation reached her head. The fog-like mane twisted and danced around her. Her eyes slowly started to glitter as they became the eyes of Nightmare.

The dark mare rose into the sky. The moon cut through her silhouette and all the animals, which normally were Luna's companionship, ran off in fear. The Princess of the Night did not noticed this at all. She threw her head back, her mane rippling and sparkling. A sinister grin caressed her lips, revealing sharp fangs.

She was desperate and determined. Luna would show Celestia, who was the sole ruler in Equestria. She would show it to all her subjects. Soon her night would embrace the land and swallow everywhere's light. The dusk of a new age was about to gloom in the horizon.  _ The Lunar Throne will take its rightful place! _


End file.
